deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Knight
"The knight is the toughest warrior of all time. They had honour, but they were killers." - David Coretti, Army veteran/Sword expert The Knight: Elite warrior of Medieval Europe... Vs... the Pirate, terror of the high seas... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! History: A knight was a member of the warrior class of the Middle Ages in Europe who followed a code of law called "chivalry". In other Indo-European languages, cognates of cavaliers or riders are more prevalent (e.g. French chevalier and German Ritter), suggesting a connection to the knight's mode of transport. Since antiquity a position of honour and prestige has been held by mounted warriors, such as the Greek hippeus and the Roman eques, and knighthood in the Middle Ages was inextricably linked with horsemanship. Weapons: Deadliest Warrior: The Game Close Range: Broadsword, Mace Mid Range: Poleaxe, Halberd Long Range: Light Crossbow, Heavy Crossbow Special Weapons: Morningstar Armor: Maximillian Fullplate, Coat of Plates Battle The battle begins with a Pirate discovering a dusty treasure chest in the middle of the forest. In the distance, the Knight comes riding in on his horse. The Pirate opens the chest and begins counting the gold doubloons inside, but hears the horse coming towards him. He looks up and sees the Knight with his Morningstar in hand. Thinking that he is trying to steal his treasure, the Pirate pulls out one of his Flintlock pistols. The Knight begins swinging his Morningstar and signals his horse to charge at the Pirate. The Pirate aims his pistol and fires, but misses the Knight. He pulls out another pistol and fires a second time, but the bullet bounces off of the Knight's armor. The Knight's horse dashes at the Pirate, and the Knight successfully hits him with the Morningstar. The Pirate gets up and desperately scrambles for the Grenado in his pocket. The horse turns around and begins to charge at the Pirate again. However, the Pirate manages to light the fuse on the Grenado and throws it at the Knight. The explosion knocks the Knight off his horse. The Pirate slowly approaches the Knight, thinking that he is dead. The Knight sits up and shoots his Crossbow at the Pirate, hitting his leg. While the Pirate tries to pull the arrow out, the Knight gets up and hits him with the Morningstar again and throws him to the floor. However, the Pirate pulls out his Blunderbuss as he hits the floor and shoots the Knight, sending him flying back. The Pirate then grabs his treasure chest and tries to run away, once again unaware that he still hasn't killed the Knight. He reaches the shore and sees his ship in the distance. He turns around and is annoyed to see that the Knight is still following him. He runs ahead to put down his treasure, then turns around and fires his third Flintlock pistol. The bullet hits the Knight, but he shakes it off and runs towards the knight with his Broadsword in hand. The Pirate pulls out his Cutlass sword and engages in a sword fight with the Knight. The two get their swords stuck in the sand, and the Knight uses this opportunity to kick the Pirate to the ground. He pulls out his Broadsword and tries to strike the Pirate, but the Pirate manages to roll out of the way. He backs himself up towards the bottom of a cliff, while the Knight slowly trudges towards him.The Knight swings his sword, but the Pirate parries with his sword and then kicks the Knight to the gound. The Knight gets back up and clumsily swings at the Pirate, who efforlessly dodges the sword. The Pirate then throws sand at the Knight's helmet, distracting him long enough to charge at him and throw him to the gound. As the Knight tries to regain consiousness, the Pirate runs to his fourth Flintlock pistol, which fell out of his pocket earlier on, and grabs it. He returns to the knight, who is still on the ground, and opens the medieval helmet's visor. He shoves the pistol in the Knight's face and fires at point blank range, killing him instantly. The Pirate gets up and roars in victory. (This decision is controversial, since the Flintlock Pistol the Pirate uses would not have fired after landing in the wet sand.) Trivia. *While not mentioned on the show, in the battle simulation the knight was seen on horseback while the Pirate was on foot.It is unknown if it was merely something done for the simulation or the horse was taken into consideration for the knight. *While not mentioned on the show, technically knights have been featured multiple times on the show. William Wallace was a Scottish knight and nobleman, and William the Conqueror was also knighted. *The Knight was the first warrior to fight on horse back in the show. *The Knight was the only warrior who was ancient that went on against a modern warrior. *The Knight, has so far, the heaviest armor in the show at 70lb. *Knights have existed in most European countries, but the one specifically used on the show is the French Knight. This makes sense since France was a superpower in Europe durring the middle ages. In Deadliest Warrior: The Game Class: Champion Weapons: Close-Range: Broadsword/mace Medium-Range: Halberd/Pole Axe Long-Range: Light Crossbow/heavy crossbow Special Weapon: Morning Star Armor: Maximillian Armor/Coat of plates Shield Finisher: The Knight his the victim in the side with his morning star, then brings it back down on top of their head, killing them. He pulls out his sword and stands over his dead adversary. Tips: *Remember, the crossbow is a distance weapon. Don't use it unless it will either definately kill your opponent, or they are at a distance. *The crossbow takes a second or two to reload. *If the knight loses his shield, he loses his mid-range weapon and crossbow, but his speed increases. *The knight's armor has high defense. *The knight has the slowest dodge so you must block (or parry if you lost the shield) all attacks. *The knight is the slowest warrior in the game, but is also the hardest warrior to kill due to his armor. *The knight is an awesome warrior for people who are new to the game and still getting used to the controls. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient European Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 1